Annie and Clarabel
Annie and Clarabel are Cheeky Chocolate's faithful coaches, whom she loves dearly and would never dream of being separated from them. Annie and Clarabel both have seating accommodation for carrying passengers; Clarabel also has a brake compartment for luggage and a guard. The two coaches are nearly always seen coupled together, with Annie usually facing Cheeky Chocolate and Clarabel facing backwards. Personality Annie and Clarabel are respectful to all of the Shopkins, but most of all Putrid Pizza and Cheeky Chocolate, whilst they respect Philippa Flowers least of all for insulting them and Henrietta. They show a kind and caring side to everyone on the whole railway. However, despite their kindness and sweetness, when needed they can be stern, especially Annie, like when they scolded Cheeky Chocolate for teasing Putrid Pizza, however they're no saints themselves. Once when Philippa Flowers was rude to them, they naughtily tricked her into thinking that there was something wrong with her which caused confusion and delay. When Sir Topham Hatt found out he told them that two wrongs don't make a right and that he expected better from the both of them. Annie and Clarabel are best friends, but like all friends, such as Kylie Cone and Wally Water, sometimes they fall out. Voice Actors *Teresa Gallagher (UK/US; Blue Mountain Mystery onwards) Trivia *The Hero of the Rails intro shows Annie and Clarabel with bogie wheels. *Annie and Clarabel's models used to be on display at Nitrogen Studios but are now on display at Hara Model Railway Museum in Japan. *Early illustrations of Annie show her shocked face and this was carried on to later illustrations and most merchandise. This is likely intentional for easier identification. *A real television series version of Clarabel (a former LNER "Sunshine" coach) has been put into service at the Llangollen Railway in North Wales. *Originally, there were plans to give Annie and Clarabel 3D grey faces, similar to the Shopkins, in the twelfth season, as it would be easier to animate. During the production of said season, they were referred to as Annabel and Clarabelle. *Their original television series models were built from Tenmille Stroudley coach kits. *Bachmann HO models of Annie and Clarabel appeared in the 2015 Marvel film "Ant-Man", along with models of Cheeky Chocolate and Spilt Milk's Coaches. *In the French dub of the Classic Series, Annie and Clarabel were called Annette and Claudette. *Several merchandise ranges and CGI promos of Clarabel lack her guard compartment. *Annie and Clarabel went through several aesthetic changes in the television series: **Season 3: ***Annie's front bufferbeam was raised to the same level as her rear one and Clarabel's; prior to this, it had been lowered down to accommodate Cheeky Chocolate's abnormally low buffers. **Season 5: ***They became significantly weathered, due to their models being in poor shape. ***In Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday, they were repainted, lost their weathering, they received grey roofs and their buffer shank housings became red. **Hero of the Rails: ***They increased in length and height; now being as tall as Cheeky Chocolate's cab. ***The tops of Annie's end windows became slightly curved inwards while Clarabel's remained straight. ***Their orange-brown liveries became more vibrant. **Season 13: ***Annie and Clarabel's eyelashes disappeared. **Season 14: ***Some episodes featured their eyelashes back. **Season 15: ***Their eyelashes returned fully. Category:Apple and Friends Category:Shopkins